In motor homes, vans, trailers, etc. the door entry is usually elevated above the ground a greater distance than a conventional step. There have been many types of steps used to facilitate entry.
Some of the prior art includes fold out steps that are hinged to the vehicle in the door opening and when the door is open the hinged steps may be pivoted outwardly and downward to cover the distance to the ground. In addition portable steps have been provided whereby they are placed on the ground in front of the door opening. In each of the prior art steps they are bulky requiring storage inside the vehicle when not in use. Such storage will takeup critical space needed for living inside the vehicle.